Large insulated beverage dispensers having a spigot and removable lid are known in order to provide bulk quantities of cold refreshment beverage, such as water, to a group of people or workers. Prior designs lack the durability and compact design necessary to make them suitable for extreme conditions or situations where failure could have catastrophic consequences.